The gang, Pororo and Friends in Space
This is how the gang, Pororo and friends in Space goes in Pororo and Friends: Space Adventure. episode begins with Bertram singing as he and his friends go to meet with Eddy Bertram T. Monkey: sings Sunset, my friend to protect~ Matau T. Monkey: Wow, Master Ryan. I now know why my twin bro wants to be Sunset's bodyguard is that he thinks Megatron is still bad. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Cody Fairbrother: I know. But, if Ryan loves Meg, that makes Adrian a smitten kitten. Sci-Twi: Ahem. to Sunset Cody Fairbrother: Ooops. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. Her past is the past. Besides, like I met Ryashi. Sci-Ryan: Ryashi? Who is he? Ryan F-Freeman: No time to talk about that now. I can see Eddy right there. Matau T. Monkey: Eddy? Pororo the Little Penguin: Eddy's a fox and he's our friend. reach him Hooded boy: Nice rocket, Eddy. Eddy the fox: Thanks, Ryan. Ranyx: off his hood My name is Ranyx. Eddy the Fox: Pororo Does Ryan told you who Ranyx is? Pororo the Little Penguin: Yes. He's Ryan's Nobody. Meg Griffin: Yeah. the Robot appears Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Rody the.... Uh... Robot. Sci-Ryan: It sure is a robot but it's not the type that speaks in slow motion. Evil Anna: I always wanted to see a rocket. Sci-Ryan could be better then Morro in space. smiles Eddy the Fox: Er, Ryan, everyone. You've the wrong essentials. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Let me see. up his camera There is a camera. the button and it snaps his picture Whoa! My eyes! it down and picks up his Miraculous bracelet My bracelet from a weird box I got in Paris. Ranyx: A bracelet? Ryan F-Freeman: It's my Miraculous for when I need to deal with akumatized villains. Sci-Ryan: Cool. When did you first used it? Ryan F-Freeman: Duh. When we met Marinette. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. When we met her, Optimus and Human Crash are Akumatized into Midnight Bandicoot and Nemesis Prime. Matau T. Monkey: Nemesis Prime? Where? Bertram T. Monkey: Don't be ridiculous. He's non-existent. Sci-Ryan: I know this Nemesis Prime is made from Transformers Prime. But, I know this. a scene from the episode "Origins of Ladyan and Kitty Noir" called "Rise of Nemesis Prime" Optimus Prime: How could Pororo out think me like that? comforts him then spots an akuma Optimus Prime: Huh? Timon: Is that a butterfly? tries to grab it but it landed on Optimus exhaust pipe and a butterfly frame forms around his eyes Hawk Moth: Nemesis Prime. I am Hawk Moth. My partner and I give you the power so you can show the little penguin. No one will outsmart you with your magic and power. However. You need to do a favour for me and my partner in return when the time is right. Optimus Prime: Agreed. turns into Nemesis Prime Nemesis Prime: Time for the rise of the Decepticons. Timon: Well. I can't win them all like. Nemesis Whoa! Optimus? You got a new look? Nemesis Prime: My name is Nemesis Prime. Timon: Nice name. pause the video Sci-Ryan: So, we need something so we can go to space. Eddy the fox: I have just the thing. Rody! Rody the Robot: Yes. a box contain bracelets put them on Crash Bandicoot: Cool. We can use them when we see any akumatized villains. a red button What does this do? Eddy the fox: No, Crash. That red button is a button for when you're in danger. Sci-Ryan: Oh. So, what does the blue one do? Eddy the fox: [ Bertram T. Monkey: Prepare for take-off, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Sci-Ryan: Let's burn this candle! Ryan F-Freeman: We need to do the countdown so we can blast off to space. at the camera We Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes